PORN (EMISON ONE-SHOT)
by BabblingMind
Summary: Fetus Emison watch porn together ;)


_Fetus Emison!(They'll always be the cutest to me!) Little idea that came to me at like 2 am._

_Ali and Em watch porn together._

Alison lay flat on her back upon Emily's bed. School being the first thing on literally everyone's mind except hers; and the only person who agreed to let the blonde come over was Emily.

Aria-not being the smartest in the mathematics department- was getting tutored by Andrew Campbell.

Spencer had strict rules applied-specifically to Alison- about coming over when she was studying.

And Hanna was doing god knows what.

Which left Emily. Truthfully Alison wanted to ask Emily out of the four girls first but didn't want to seem to clingy.

After she found out about Ben and Emily having sex she played it off cool. A little comment here and done, but the thought of her sweet mermaid sleeping with someone that wasn't her never left her mind.

It bugged her yes, but she was not the type of person to act on feelings like jealousy-especially not for a girl!

When she arrived she was let in by Pam Fields who told her she was off to do some grocery shopping.

Alison found Emily studying hard away at her desk, not even sparing a second to look at her, which of course bothered the blonde.

She hadn't seen much if Emily in the last 2 weeks; probably because she was almost always at swim practise or Ben. _Eugh Ben_.

"What do i have to do to get your attention?" Alison finally said, placing her Blackberry down and sitting up.

"Hmm?" Emily replied, to focused on the equations in front of her.

"Em! Look! Theres a rat!" Alison screeched.

Emily bound up and onto her chair, leaping onto the bed not even looking for a second to find the pest that was running around in her room.

"Where!? Where is it Alison!?" She urged. She was too busy searching for the creature that she hadn't even noticed Alison's foot by her feet and ended up tripping flat on top of the blonde, their bodies pressed tightly together.

Emily groaned in pain because her forehead and Alison's had smashed into each other in the process of the fall. "Fuck." She mumbled trying to get up. As soon as she realised where she was she panicked. "Ali, god i'm so sorry. Just the ra-"

"You sound hot when you swear." Alison breathed, her scorching breath hitting Emily's lips. She pushed back Emily's dark hair from her face so she could see the girl properly and _wow_ was she a sight.

Emily stuttered as she tried getting off Alison but the blonde was quick to react, snaking her arm around the small of Emily's back and keeping her still.

"If you dont pay attention to me in the next minute i'm going to leave." Alison tested.

"But Ali, i have homework!"

"55 seconds, 54, 53."

"Okay okay! What do you want to do?" Emily asked getting off of Alison.

She plumped down next to Alison too on her back and waited for an answer.

"How was it?" Alison asked.

"How was what?"

"Sex with Ben." Alison shrugged.

Emily's eyes widened. "Umm it-it was okay, i guess." She stuttered.

"Just okay?" Alison asked raising her eyebrow skeptically to her friend.

"I guess." Emily said quietly.

"Honey." Alison said getting up. "If your first time having sex was just 'okay' you're doing it wrong. Here let me show you something." She said walking over to Emily's laptop.

Emily began to worry, she didn't have sex with Ben and of course she didn't know how it felt. She wasn't stupid enough to give it up that easily.

The only time she ever thought about sex was when she was around Alison. At first she tried to push away the thoughts but eventually it had all gotten to her. I guess the breathtaking blonde had that effect on you.

Alison typed fast onto Emily's keyboard and opened up a new website. She brought the laptop over to Emily and sat down next to her again.

Emily yelped when she saw what site Alison had brought up. "Ali! Close that!"

"Oh don't be such a prude." Alison mocked. "And stop covering your eyes, you look stupid." Alison ordered.

Emily removed her hands from her face and tried to look anywhere but the screen of the laptop. She was damn sure her face turned red and she did not want Alison to see.

"Why are you even looking up porn in the first place?" She squeaked.

"I'm helping you. Duh. If your experience with Ben sucked you need some tips. Watching this stuff can help you." Alison reassured.

"H-have you ever watched…it?"

"All the time." Alison winked and that wink alone made Emily's mouth go dry.

Alison continued working down on the laptop and entered in some words. Clicking on a video, she set it up in front of them both and sat back.

Emily looked nervous but Alison just told her to stop being such a baby so she did.

Surprisingly, the two girls watched with pure intensity; Emily shifting from time to time.

The pictures on the screen made Emily's eyes pop out almost and when she turned briefly to look at Alison the blonde was just biting her lip and watching. The brunette couldn't help but think that was hot and scolded herself. _You have a boyfriend Emily_!

Alison stopped the video when it was almost finished and Emily's eyes wandered around the room. She was so bloody confused.

"Do it." Alison demanded.

"What?"

"Get on top of me and grind down on me." Alison said in a husky voice.

As much as Emily wanted to, she needed to make sure the girl wasn't just playing her. She couldn't fall into the same trap repeatedly.

"Wh-why?" She asked carefully. She was stepping on eggshells here.

"So you know what to do next time you're with Ben." Alison played it off cool. But really she wanted Emily on top of her just as much as the brunette.

"Umm, okay." Emily said hesitantly as she straddled Alison, who lay on the mattress, her golden locks cascading around her face.

Emily awkwardly placed her hips in between Alison's legs and started rocking back and forward as she rolled into the girl.

Her hand didn't know what they were doing so Alison helped her, guiding them down to her waist.

A strained moan escaped Alison's lips and Emily smirked. If she could make Alison of all people make erotic noises like _that_ then she was doing it right. She found some more confidence in her and kept going.

Alison was about to sit up but then Emily pushed her back down on the bed roughly. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" She squeaked immediately seeing a startled Alison.

Alison just smirked at her. "Dont worry Em. You're learning how to be dominant. It's hot and plus...I wasn't complaining." Alison said huskily.

Emily turned red and got off Alison feeling shy again.

"Try kissing my neck. If i make noises then you pass and if not...well we'll fix it."

Emily nodded getting to it quickly. She crawled over to Alison who inched backwards, her back hitting the headboard. She had nowhere to go.

Emily took in a final breath before she kissed down Alison's jaw, the blonde biting down on her lip.

Emily moved to the blondes neck and kissed Alison's pulse point, getting help from the girl herself who tilted her head backwards so it was easier to access. So far Alison had been okay with making no sounds.

She bit down on her lip hard, almost enough to make it bleed and her eyes shut tight when Emily found her sweet spot. The brunette's open mouthed wet kisses and sucking making her finally moan.

Alison felt Emily smirk into her skin as she continued moaning. Finally Emily pulled away and looked down at Alison's neck

.

"Oh god, i left a mark. Wait i'll get you some foundation."

"No don't." Alison said stopping Emily by the arm.

"Why? Aren't you worried people will see it?"

Alison shrugged. "No not really."

"But what if people ask?" Emily said worriedly.

"Then i'll tell them that... Emily Fields is the absolute best at giving hickeys. So good that she marked me and now i'm all hers." Alison said in a low tone.

"You're all mine?" Emily asked intrigued.

"All yours." Alison confirmed.

They continued to watch the rest of the video in silence.

"Well that was boring." Alison said taking the laptop into her lap again. "Why not try some lesbian porn."

"Wha- what?" Emily stuttered.

"Yeh, cant be that bad. Plus i heard lesbians orgasm more than straight people. Clearly they're doing something right."

Emily just gulped and nodded.

Alison played the video and Emily tensed. She didn't know how to feel about the whole situation.

"Thats really hot." Alison commented looking at Emily. "Don't you think Em?"

"Uh, y-yeh i guess so."

"They sorta look like us." Alison said turning to Emily.

"What!?"

"Relax Em, its not us." Alison said although she really wanted to be the one feeling Emily and the brunette silently thought the exact same thing. "I just mean the blonde looks sorta like me. Blonde curly hair, blue eyes and a nice butt." Alison said inspecting the blonde on the screen. "I have a nice ass right Em?"

"You have a great ass." Emily said to quickly. "I-i me-"

"Dont worry Em. Thats what i wanted to hear." Alison said in a low voice. Her eyes raked over Emily before she looked back to the screen. "And the brunette is like you. Tanned skin, long wavy black hair and great boobs."

Emily coughed and her eyes enlarged. _She thinks i have great boobs!? _"You think i have great boobs?."

"The best." Alison purred.

Emily felt several rushes of heat bolt down to her centre as she shifted.

Alison stood up and went to the door. "I'm getting some snacks. You want?"

Emily chuckled. "Snacks whilst porn. Classy."

"Shutup Em." Alison teased as she left. Honestly, Alison needed to leave because if she spent another lone second with Emily she would end up on top of the girl.

She came back and saw the screen was now black. "It finished whilst you were gone." Emily said. "Where are the snacks?" Emily said looking confused.

"Oh, it must've slipped my mind. Sorry."

"Then what did you do downstairs?"

"Think." Alison said honestly.

"About?"

"Us."

"_Us_?" Emily asked quietly. "What about…_us_?"

Alison chuckled. She needed a backup. "We should make a sex tape." She mentally slapped herself. _Smooth Ali smooth._

"WHAT!?" Emily squealed.

Alison loved the innocent side to Emily and played along. She strut over to Emily and sat beside her on the bed.._close_.

She moved Emily's hair away from her shoulder revealing the smooth butter like skin of the brunettes neck and looked into Emily's eyes; her lips briefly fleeting down to Emily's lips, which she's sure the brunette noticed.

"I mean, we're both hot and sexy and we'd get paid. But best of all i'd get to make you feel good." Alison whispered into Emily's ear. The brunette shivered at Alison's touch, her hand still on Emily's neck.

"How.. would you make me feel good?" Emily asked innocently.

Alison smirked and pressed a heated kiss against the warm skin on Emily's neck. She bit down gently. "Like that." She continued, making Emily's eyes shut.

"Look at me Em." She demanded. "Open your eyes." She loved the effect she was having on the girl and added to it by placing her hand under Emily's shirt and rubbing slow circles around the area. Emily's toned tummy flexed and relaxed.

Emily loved the multiple feelings that were going on in her now. She felt like she would be set on fire soon if Alison didn't stop touching her. And the wetness between her legs was something new. She'd never felt so wet in her life until now.

Emily bit her lip hard as Alison's blue eyes darkened when they looked at each other. It wasn't just a look, it was a demand.

"Tell me what you want me to do." Alison said in a hushed voiced.

Emily gulped. "Make me feel.._good_."

"How?" Alison said kissing her cheek, her hand trailing lower and lower making Emily's hips buck upwards slightly. "Tell me what you want, what you _need_."

"I...need you to kiss me..hard. And touch me everywhere. I need you to slip your fingers into me and pump them in and out. I need to feel you inside me. I need to have your mouth wrapped around my clit and your tongue in my depths. I need you to make me come. I need you to make me feel…_good_."

Alison herself got wet hearing Emily being so demanding and she smirked at the brunette's want. She flashed her one final smile before pushing her thighs apart slightly and settling in between them.

"Your wish is my command."

_No hate it's literally 5:15 am now and im jetlagged so im just writing_


End file.
